Elementy harmonie
by SallyPejr
Summary: Vemte postavy ze Sherlocka BBC a nacpěte je do světa My little pony. No a třeba vám vyjde tohle. Vážně nevím, jak tohle shrnout a nevyžvanit celou zápletku. Berte jen na vědomí to, že My little pony jsou tak sladcí, že se tady opravdu nemůže stát nic brutálního...
1. Sherlock

_Pár poznámek na začátek..._

_Tohle je crossover s My little pony: Friendship is magic, takže ano, postavy zde vystupující jsou koníci. Ti se dělí na čtyři rasy – poníci (normální koně), pegasové (křídla), jednorožci (roh) a alicorni (křidla i roh). Alicorni bývají obvykle jen ti velice významní jako je královská rodina, šlechta, Twilight Sparkle a tak podobně._

_Tahle země je magická a jmenuje se Brittania, hlavní město Londinium, které se vznáší kdesi mezi mraky._

_Billy the Skull je lidská lebka, ne koňská._

_Věk neřešte, královská rodina prostě tíhne k nesrmtelnosti. Nebo aspoň k pořádné dlouhověkosti._

_Nemám tušení, jaké je znění slov poník, pegas, jednorožec nebo alicorn v ženském rodě, takže používám výrazy jako kobylka, pegaska, jednorožkyně a další strašně odborně znějící názvy. Kdo vymyslí něco normálnějšího, může dát vědět do komentářů, klidně opravím a přepíšu..._

_A asi nejdůležitější upozornění nakonec. Tahle povídka ještě NENÍ DOPSANÁ, takže podobně jako u 'Malého detektiva' může trvat dlouho, než se zveřejní celá. Na druhou stranu je tu šance, že vaše případné poznámky a komentáře budou při dopisování brány v úvahu. Nezbývá vám, než to zkusit..._

* * *

><p>Sherlock se otráveně podívá na vysoké police plné knih před sebou. Tedy osobně proti knihám nic nemá, ale číst tyhle se mu moc nechce. Všechny se týkají královské rodiny a jejich vládou nad Brittanií. A Sherlock má mnohem raději vědu než dějiny. Navíc dějiny vlastní rodiny.<p>

Je to pravda, Sherlock je mladším bratrem krále Mycrofta, ale to v podstatě nikdo neví, protože – no, Sherlock se společnosti vyhýbá.

Veškerý svůj čas tráví studiem nebo pokusy a v podstatě se neúčastní žádné společenské akce, kterou jeho bratr pořádá. To krále Mycrofta neustále rozčiluje, ale Sherlockovi je to jedno. On král není a ani být nechce, tak proč by se měl královských akcí účastnit?

Dokonce i kdybyste se zeptali obyvatel Londinia, hlavního a nejkrásnějšího města Brittanie, kde Sherlock žije, nikdo by vám toho o něm moc neřekl. A rozhodně by nikdo neuhádl, kdo je jeho bratr.

No, ale zpátky k tomu, proč je Sherlock v knihovně.

Dnes ráno se Mycroft a Sherlock pohádali. Opět. Bylo to kvůli tomu, že se dle Mycrofta Sherlock nechová tak, jak má. Opět. A taky Sherlockovi vyčetl, že by si měl najít nějaké společníky, a že by měl o své rodině vědět víc. Což je trochu novinka, protože obvykle král Mycroft bratrovi vyčítá to, že nechodí mezi ostatní poníky a jen se zavírá do knihovny s kusem kostry.

Onen kus kostry je doopravdy očarovaná lebka, která se jmenuje Billy the Skull. A Billy se jako vždy vznáší nad Sherlockovým pravým křídlem a občas něco prohodí. Ostatním obyvatelům Londinia to přišlo divné a některým i děsivé, ale nakonec si všichni zvykly, že ten podivný černobílý alicorn mluví s lebkou.

„Proč jsme tady?" zeptá se Billy zvědavě.

„Aby dal Mycroft pokoj." odpoví mu Sherlock klidně. „Předhazuje mi, že nevím nic o vlastní rodině. Když si budu číst něco odsud, nechá mě být, protože si bude myslet, že jsem ho poslechl."

„Ale když si budeš číst něco odsud, tak jsi ho doopravdy poslechnul." namítne Billy.

„Stačí, když najdu a přečtu tu nejtenčí z knih o rodině." vysvětluje Sherlock. „Mycroft bude spokojený, a pak už mu bude jedno, co dalšího tady čtu, pokud budu ve správné sekci knihovny."

„Když myslíš." řeken Billy. Kdyby měl ramena, nejspíš jimi pokrčí.

Sherlock se na lebku podezíravě podívá, ale nic dalšího už neříká. Místo toho si začne prohlížet police kolem sebe a snaží se najít tu nejtenčí knihu o historii, jakou může.

„Hele, někdo špatně zařadit knihu." prohodí Billy po chvíli.

„Cože?" zvedne Sherlock udiveně obočí. Tráví v téhle knihovně polovinu svého času a nikdy tady neviděl špatně zařazenou knihu.

„No, je tu ta pohádka o Moriartym." vysvětluje Billy.

Sherlock přejde k němu a opravdu. Mezi knihami, které se zaobírají vládou jeho rodičů, je zastrčená i knížka, na jejímž hřebu je napsané jen Moriarty.

Sherlock knihu vytáhne a otevře ji na konci, kde je i číslo knihy. Jenže podle čísla patří kniha do této sekce a ne k pohádkám. Že by knihu i špatně očíslovali? To přece není možné. Sherlock si sice nemyslí, že by ostatní obyvatelé Londinia nebo Brittanie celkově překypovali inteligencí, ale zas tak hloupí poníci v knihovně nepracují.

Aniž by nad tím nějak uvažoval, otočí Sherlock knihu a dá se do čtení.

_Vládci Brittanie byli král Siger a jeho žena Violet, oba mocní mágové a moudří alicorni. Král Siger a královna Violet měli dva syny. Straší z nich, princ Mycroft, vládl nad dnem a staral se o to, aby Slunce každé ráno vyšlo a večer zapadlo. Jejich druhý syn, princ Richard, vládl noci a staral se o to, aby večer přišla tma a vyšli všechny hvězdy a měsíc, a aby před úsvitem zase zapadli. _

_Jenže zatímco ve dne všichni obyvatelé Brittanie pracovali, bavili se a žili, v noci byli všichni schovaní a spali. Někteří se dokonce noci báli a nadávali na ni. Princ Richard to vše viděl a slyšel a začal svému bratrovi závidět. Také chtěl, aby měli z jeho části dne radost, jenže nikdo nechtěl ani slyšet o tom, že by měli ve dne spát a v noci pracovat. Jen to vyvolalo víc řečí proti tmě a noci. _

_O to víc princ Richard princi Mycroftovi záviděl, o to víc jeho srdce zahořklo._

_A této zahořklosti využila Temnota. Zlo napadlo prince Richarda uprostřed noci a ovládlo jeho srdce. Princ Richard si změnil jméno na Moriartyho a začal plánovat ovládnutí Brittanie. Chtěl, aby všude zavládla noc, a aby všichni v Brittanii žili ve tmě jen se světlem měsíce a hvězd._

_Princ Mycroft se pokusil Moriartyho zastavit, ale jeho moc slunce na Temnotu a Moriartyho nestačila. _

_Nakonec museli zasáhnout král Siger a královna Violet. S pomocí pěti krystalů známých jako Elementy harmonie se jim podařilo Moriartyho i s jeho mocí zaklít do měsíce a uvěznit ho tam. Ovšem ne trvale._

_Až hvězdy budou ve stejné poloze jako při Moriartyho uvěznění, může Moriarty utéct a znovu začít se svým plánem. Ovšem to se stane nejdříve za tisíc let._

„Počkat." zamračí se Sherlock. „Všem řekli, že Richard umřel. _Mně_ řekli, že Richard umřel."

„Má to logiku." prohodí Billy.

„Co? A jakou?" zamračí se na něj Sherlock.

„Moriaty je nejzlejší pohádkovou postavou, kdo by se chlubil, že je s ním do rodiny?"

„Moriaty není pohádková bytost, je skutečný, nebo byl. A je příbuzný se mnou. Měli mi to říct." mračí se Sherlock na Billyho.

Lebka na to nic neřekne, jen popoletí blíž ke knize. Sherlock se k ní taky vrátí a listuje dál.

„Je tu toho víc o Richardově a Mycroftově moci." mumle si Sherlock pod nosem, zatímco rychle otáčí stránky. „Neznámý původ Temnoty. Elementy harmonie. O tom jsem ještě neslyšel."

_Elementy harmonie jsou patrně nejmocnějšími magickými předměty v Brittanii. Jedná se o pět krystalů pojmenovaných po pěti ctnostech, které symbolizují. Jmenují se Štědrost, Laskavost, Věrnost, Radost a Upřímnost. I samotné krystaly jsou mocné ochranné předměty, ovšem všech pět pohromadě otvírá mocným poníkům téměř nekonečné obzory možností._

_Původně byl každý krystal umístěn jinde, ale po porážce Moriartyho byly všechny přemístěny do Měsíční věžě. Kdyby byl byť jediný krystal ztracen, může Moriarty uniknout ze svého vězení a již nikdy se ho nepodaří znovu uvěznit._

„Na to, co Měsíční věž obsahuje, a jak je důležité, aby byly krystaly v bezpečí, tak je tu dost podrobná mapa umístění věže." prohodí Sherlock, když otočí na další stranu. „S touhle knížkou by Moriartyho osvobodilo i dítě."

„Naštěstí děti tuhle knížku nemají a do jeho útěku zbývá tisíc let." oddechne si Billy.

„Tisíc let od uvěznění, ne tisíc let od chvíle, kdy si já přečtu tuhle knížku." protočí Sherlock oči a zavře knihu.

„Aha." zarazí se Billy. „Tak kolik času teda máme?"

„No." zamyslí se Sherlock, zatímco vrací knihu do police. „Řekli mi, že Richard umřel rok před tím, než Mycroft nastoupil na trůn, což patrně znamená, že ten rok uvěznili Moriartyho a můj bratr letos slaví 999 let ovládání Brittanie."

Sherlock i Billy the Skull se zarazí a na moment oba dva ztuhnou úlekem.

„Letos." vydechne Sherlock ohromeně. „Moriarty má utéct letos."

„Musíme to někomu říct!" panikaří Billy. Svým křikem si od knihovníků vyslouží naštvané pohledy.

„Za Mycroftem." rozhodne Sherlock a bez ohledu na názory poníků v knihovně se rozletí do královského paláce.

Černobílý alicorn i jeho lebka cestou občas do někoho vrazí, občas dokonce i někoho srazí, ale ani jeden se nezdržuje omluvami. Musí králi říct o blížícím se nebezpečí.

Sherlock se proplete mezi strážnými a dvořany a bez ohledu na etiketu letí rovnou do komnat svého bratra.

Mycorft je bílý alicorn s hřívou i křídly zbarvenými v různých odstínech hnědé a mědi a patří k těm nejvyšším poníkům v Brittanii. A (k Sherlockově zlosti) je i o chlup vyšší než jeho mladší bratr.

Král zrovna sedí u stolu a spolu se svou asistentkou jednorožkyní Antheou vyřizuje nějaké dokumenty. Nikdo nepamatuje, že by Anthea dělala někdy něco jiného, než je papírování. Nebo že by ji někdy viděli bez papíru a brku.

„Mycrofte!" vyhrkne Sherlock hlasitě a zabrzdí těsně u stolu. „Poslouchej, musím-"

„Už máš sbaleno?" zeptá se Mycroft klidně, aniž by zvedl hlavu od dokumentů.

Sherlock se zasekne v polovině věty, ale místo toho, aby v ní pokračoval nebo seřval bratra za vyrušování, nechápavě na něj hledí.

„Sbaleno?" zopakuje Sherlock opatrně.

„Ano. Poslal jsem Victora Trevora, ať ti to řekne. Nebo tady nejsi kvůli tomu, aby sis stěžoval?" Konečně Mycroft zvedne hlavu a podívá se na překvapeného bratra.

„O čem to sakra mluvíš?" zamračí se Sherlock. Celý problém s Moriartym se mu momentálně úplně vykouřil z hlavy.

„O tvém stěhování." odpoví Mycroft s pokrčením ramen.

„O mém _co_?" zopakuje Sherlock naštvaně.

„Jistě si pamatuješ na náš ranní rozhovor o rodině, známostech a tak, že?" pustí se Mycroft do vysvětlování. „Prohlásil jsi, že se o poníky v Londiniu nezajímáš, protože to jsou idioti. A protože ti smetánka Brittanie není dost dobrá, rozhodl jsem se, že ti pomůžu dolů. Snad ti pobyt v obyčejném městě otevře oči. Kdo ví, třeba tam zapadneš."

„To snad nemyslíš vážně." trhne Sherlock naštvaně křídly.

„Myslím." řekne Mycroft chladně. „Anthea už ti zařídila odvoz, takže by sis měl sbalit. A jestli se pokusíš utéct nebo bránit, odvezeme tě dolů násilím. Snad ti pobyt mimo Londinium pomůže vycházet s ostatními."

„Odjezd je za půl hodiny." dodá ještě Anthea, ale to Sherlock skoro neslyšel, protože naštvaně oddupal z pracovny.

- - o - -

„Co myslel Mycroft tím, že zapadneš?" zeptá se Billy tho Skull, když dorazí do Sherlockových pokojů.

„Nic, chtěl se mi posmívat." řekne Sherlock naštvaně. „Nebo si snad myslíš, že někam zapadám?"

„Ani ne." hlesne Billy.

Sherlock opravdu není poník, který by někam zapadl. Je alicorn, což samo o sobě budí pozornost. Navíc jeho srst je dvojbarevná a takový je jeden poník z milionu. Sherlockova kopyta jsou černá jako uhel a stejně tak jeho kotníky, ale čím výš srst jde, tím víc se v ní objevuje šedá a bíla, až má nakonec úplně bílá záda a hlavu. Dokonce i jeho roh je sněhobílý, na rozdíl od křídel, hřívy a ocasu, které jsou černočerná jako jeho kopyta. Poslední dvě jmenované jsou navíc vlnité a ne rovné, což jen přidává na nápadnosti, stejně jako rozpětí křídel. A Sherlockovo chování a zvyky na podivnosti a nápadnosti jen přidávají.

Zapadnutí je opravdu to poslední, čeho se Sherlock může obávat.

„Sherlocku." ozve se Billy the Skull opatrně, zatímco alicorn balí svoje knihy a housle.

„No?" obrátí se na něj Sherlock.

„Víš, napadlo mě, když mimo Londinium alicorni nejsou, tak budeš dost nápadný. Tak – co kdyby sis vzal kabát? Pod něj přece křídla schováš, ne? Můžeš dělat, že seš jednorožec. A ani pak nebude vidět tvoje – značka?"

Ach ano. Při vyjmenovávání podivností jsme zapoměli na jednu důležitou věc.

Každý poník, jednorožec, pegas nebo alicorn má na zadku značku, kterou všem ukazuje a dokazuje, na co má talent. Například Mycroft má jako značku královskou korunu a nad ní slunce. Anthea má brk. No a Sherlock – Sherlock nemá nic. A protože nemá značku, myslí si ostatní, že nemá ani talent.

Další důvod, proč Sherlock nechodí mezi poníky.

„Billy." řekne Sherlock svému společníkovi. „Možná nemáš mozek, ale rozhodně máš rozum. Tohle je skvělý nápad."

„Díky." popoletí Billy trochu výš. Kdyby měl tváře z masa a kůže, září mu teď rudou barvou a nadšením.

- - o - -

Přesně půl hodiny od rozhovoru s Mycroftem vynesou dva poníci poslední Sherlockova zavazadla z jeho pokoje a naloží je na kočár, který ho odveze pryč z Londinia dolů do jednoho z mnoha měst království.

Sherlock se neochotně courá za poníky a kufry a vrhá vzteklé pohledy na všechno a všechny okolo. Ovšem když dorazí ke kočáru, nenastupuje si.

„Sherlocku, snad nechceš teď zdržovat." ozve se Mycroftův hlas.

„Co tady chceš?" obrátí se na nej Sherlock.

„Přišel jsem se rozloučit."

„Nebo ujistit, že doopravdy odjíždím." odsekne Sherlock.

„Víš, i když tomu nevěříš, tak mi na tobě záleží a chci pro tebe jen to nejlepší." povzdechne si Mycroft.

„Jistě, jistě. To už jsme slyšeli." mávne Sherlock bez zájmu kopytem.

Kolem bratrů jako blesk proletí Billy the Skull, který drží cosi v zubech. Ovšem vzápětí to něco hodí do kočáru a vrátí se k Sherlockovu pravému křídlu.

„Kde jsi byl?" zamračí se na něj princ.

„Vzal jsem ti něco na čtení na cestu. Ještě jsi to nedočetl." vysvětlí Billy.

Mycroft se udiveně podívá na kufry plné knih, které se nakládají na kočár, ale nic neříká. Sherlock taky mlčí, ale je to kvůli tomu, že nechce říct, jakou knihu mu Billy přinesl. Knížka, kterou ještě nedočetl? Jedině legenda o Moriartym.

„Už ses rozhodl, kam se vydáš?" zeptá se Mycroft zvědavě.

„Hlavně daleko od tebe." odpoví mu Sherlock s klidem. „Máš ještě něco na srdci, než mě pošleš pryč?"

„Říkáš to, jako bych tě vyhnal." zamračí se Mycroft, ale během chvíle se zase tváří klidně. „Dávej na sebe pozor, Sherlocku. A zkus si najít nějaké – kamarády." řekne Mycroft, jako by neznal správnou výslovnost posledního slova.

„Nějaké co?" zatváří se Sherlock znechuceně. „Mycrofte, měl by sis vzít dovolenou, mluvíš z cesty."

Víc už toho černobílý alicorn neřekne, otočí se a nasedne do kočáru. Billy se poslušně vznáší za ním. Ani Mycroft už nic neříká a mlčky a s trochu smutným pohledem sleduje bratrův odjezd.

„Pane Sherlocku, kam vás mám odvést?" zeptá se řidič kočáru.

„Bakerville." řekne Sherlock s jistotou. „Odvezte mě do Bakervillu." S těmi slovy zavře knížečku, kterou mu Billy přinesl, takže si nikdo nemůže všimnout, že v ní koukal do mapy.


	2. 221B Bakerville

_Chtěli jste Johna, máte mít Johna. Kecám, byl by tady, i kdybyste ho nechtěli, protože bez něj to prostě nejde, ale stejně. Doufám, že se vám bude líbit. Veškerou kritiku a (hlavně) pochvaly pište do komentů. ;)_

* * *

><p>Bakerville nepatří k největším městům Brittanie. Ani k nejvýznamnějším. Ani k žádným extra zajímavým. Ale je to pěkné klidné městečko na břehu rozsáhlého jezera, kde spokojeně žije a žila spousta poníků, pegasů i jednorožců. Jediné, čím Bakerville vybočuje od normálu, je temný les za jezerem, uprostřed kterého stojí prokletá věž plná černé magie. Ale tam nikdo nechodí, protože je to temné a prokleté místo plné černé magie. Aspoň to všichni říkají.<p>

Není moc věcí, které by v Bakervillu vyvolaly nějaký extra poprask, ale příjezd kočáru z Londinia k nim určitě patří. Vždyť kdy naposled se ve městě někdo z těch nahoře ukázal? To už bude aspoň tisíc let. Takže když kočár zastaví a z něj vystoupí jednorožec v tmavém kabátě a s černou hřívou, stojí kolem plno zvědavců.

Neznámý jednorožec jen protočí oči a rozhlédne se kolem.

„Co tady chceš?" zeptá se neznámého jeden mladý bledě modrý pegas a zkusí jednorožce zatahat za hřívu.

„Proč bych to říkal hlupákovi, který krade ze záhonků jahody?" zeptá se jednorožec z Londinia s nakrčeným nosem a kouzlem pegase odstrčí.

„Dobrý den, jsem místní strážník." ozve se a z davu vyjde statný šedostříbrný poník s krátce střiženou hřívou. „Moje jméno je Lestrade. Chcete nějak pomoct?"

„Potřeboval bych se ubytovat." řekne jednorožec klidně, když si strážníka prohlédne.

„Jestli chcete jenom přespat, tak támhle je hospoda U Třech Jablek." kývne strážník Lestrade k jednomu z vysokých domů na náměstí, kde kočár zastavil. „Ale jestli se chcete zdržet dýl, tak zkuste támhle tu ulici. Dům s číslem 221. Paní Hudsonová má vždycky volný podnájem." ukáže poník do ulice na pravo.

„Děkuji, strážníku." řekne jen jednorožec, než se bez dalšího pohledu na kohokoliv jiného vydá k domu paní Hudsonové. Kočár jede poslušně za ním.

- - o - -

Dům s popisným číslem 221 se ukázal být obyčejným úzkým ale vysokým domem v řadě stejně obyčejných úzkých, ale vysokých domů. Jediným rozdílem krom mosazné číslice na dveřích je malé bistro, které někdo zařídil v přízemí.

Sherlock nemusí být génius (i když jím samozřejmě je), aby si všimnul, jak na něj obyvatelé ulice i návštěvníci bistra zírají, ale nejsou první ani poslední, kdo na něj takto reaguje.

Sherlock krátce zaklepe kopytem do dveří a za chvíli se za nimi ozve tlumené 'Už jdu!' A o vteřinu později se dveře doopravdy otevřou a v nich se objeví paní Hudsonová, což je starší kobylka světle šedofialové srsti s tmavě fialovým šátkem kolem krku.

„Dobrý den, copak si přejete?" usměje se paní Hudsonová na neznámého u dveří.

„Dobrý den." pozdraví ji Sherlock zdvořile. „Jsem zde správně u paní Hudsonové? Bylo mi řečeno, že bych zde mohl najít ubytování." Takhle mile se Sherlock netvářil od probuzení. A že to je už pěkně dlouho, co spal.

„Jste tady správně a ubytování zde najdete." usměje se paní Hudsonová. „Pojďte za mnou, mladý muži, ukážu vám byt." S těmi slovy se poník otočí a vydá se do schodů.

Sherlock se jen pousměje a vydá se za ní.

Paní Hudsonová ho zavede do prvního patra, kde jsou v mezipatře dvoje dveře. Jedny s písmenem A, druhé s písmenem B. A kobylka zamíří do těch druhých.

„Víte, původně tohle byl jeden velký byt, obě horní patra propojená, ale nikdo tak velký byt nepotřebuje. Rodiny se většinou chtějí stěhovat do vlastního než do podnájmu a ti, co jsou sami, velké byty nevyužijí, takže teď jsou tady dva byty. 221A a 221B." povídá paní Hudsonová, zatímco roztahuje závěsy. „V bytě A už bydlí jeden sympatický pegas. Doktor. Velice zdvořilý mladý muž, i když tichý. Byt B bude váš. V prvním patře je obývací pokoj, kuchyň a koupelna. I když je pravda, že kuchyň a koupelna jsou trochu stísněné. Ložnice a jedna menší místnost jsou v patře nad námi. A máte i přístup na střechu, kterou mají byty společnou, ovšem to většinou zajímá jen pagase, než nás ostatní." brebentí paní Hudsonová.

„Beru to." přeruší ji Sherlock, zatímco si prohlíží krb a obývák, kde má každá stěna jinou tapetu.

„To budu jen ráda." pousměje se paní Hudsonová. „Ale nezapomeňte, že jsem vaše domácí, ne hospodyně, takže tady udržujte pořádek a nic nezničte nebo vám to přičtu k nájmu. Ten se platí vždy prvního v měsíci."

„Jistě, paní Hudsonová. Budu si dávat pozor." pousměje se Sherlock, zatímco v duchu plánuje, kam dá své věci.

„A jaké je vaše jméno? Pořád jste se mi nepředstavil." upozorní ho paní Hudsonová s mírnou výčitkou v hlase.

„Omlouvám se." obrátí se k ní její nájemník čelem. „Jednorožec Sherlock Holmes k vašim službám." řekne s drobnou úklonou.

„Ráda vás poznávám, Sherlocku."

„Já jsem Billy the Skull." ozve se od dveří. „Je mi potěšením bydlet v tomto domě."

Sherlock čekal křik, paniku nebo i omdlení, až paní Hudsonová uvidí vznášející se lebku. Dočkal se slabého 'Oh.'

„Vy dva jste přátelé?" kmitne paní Hudsonová pohledem mezi Sherlockem a Billym.

„I tak se to dá říct." usoudí jednorožec.

„Drahý, pokud tě to poletování unaví, můžeš se usadit na krbové římse. Myslím, že se tam budeš vyjímat." obrátí se paní Hudsonová na Billyho a usměje se. „A nemusíš se bát, po tobě nájemné chtít nebudu."

„Děkuji, madam." prohlásí Billy vesele a uposlechne rady domácí. „Odtud má jeden doopravdy přehled." dodá trochu překvapeně.

Víc toho už nenapovídá, protože se objevil poník z kočáru a trochu pracně do bytu stěhuje první ze Sherlockových kufrů.

„Bože, nech to být, já to odnesu." protočí Sherlock oči nad jeho snahou. Jeho roh se rozzáří a vzápětí všechna zavazadla připlují do obýváku.

„Šikovné." usoudí paní Hudosnová, než se vydá do svého bytu v přízemí.

Zbytek dne stráví Sherlock vybalováním a zabydlováním se v bytě B u paní Hudsonové. Má v plánu si večer pořádně pročíst knížečku o Moriartym a bude-li to nutné, stráví noc pozorováním hvězd a zítřek výslechem obyvatel Bakervillu. Pokud by se s Měsíční věží v lese něco dělo, určitě by si toho všimli, ne?

Ovšem ukázalo se, že jeho seznámení s ostatními nastane dříve, než plánoval. Konkrétně seznámení s jedním pegasem alias obyvatelem vedlejšího bytu.

Sherlock si znova prohlížel mapu a chtěl se ji celou vtisknout do paměti, když ho vyrušily zvuky ze schodiště. Nebo spíše hlasy ze schodiště.

„Paní Hudsonová, opravdu si nemyslím, že-"

„Nesmysl, Johne. Jste sousedé, měli byste se seznámit. Nemíním dopustit, aby se k sobě moji podnájemníci chovali jako cizí."

„Ale my jsme cizí. A navíc nemyslím, že by kdokoliv, kdo dnes přijel a musel vybalovat, chtěl vykecávat ze sousedy. Nechte to na zítra."

„A vy mi zítra utečete někam ven, že? Ani náhodou, seznámíte se hned."

Po tomhle prohlášení následovalo klepání do dveří a vzápětí paní Hudsonová otevírá a vchází do bytu. Sherlock je jenom rád, že si zatím vůbec nesundal kabát, protože paní Hudsonová mu nenechala čas ani na odpověď, natož na oblékání kabátu.

„Dobrý večer, Sherlocku." zahlaholí paní Hudsonová vesele. „Vedu vám vašeho souseda. Měli byste se seznámit."

S těmi slovy strčí domácí do bytu pegase se zlato-hnědo-šedo-těžko definovatelnou srsti. Ovšem jeho křídla a hříva jsou rozhodně zbarvené do zlata a jeho oči jsou tak tmavě modré, že se Sherlock musel podívat dvakrát, aby se ujistil, že nejsou hnědé.

„No, nechám vás, ať si spolu popovídáte. Nemusím slyšet všechno." prohodí paní Hudsonová vesele a skoro odtančí pryč. „Pěkný večer." dodá, než za sebou zabouchne dveře.

„Omlouvám se." povzdechne si pegas útrpně. „Paní Hudsonová nebere ne jako odpověď. Obzvláště, když – když si dá svůj večerní čaj."

„Ano, zdála se býti nezvykle veselá." pokýve Sherlock hlavou a položí knížku na stůl.

„Jmenuju se John Watson a jak už nejspíš víte, tak bydlím hned vedle." představí se pegas.

„Ano, to vím." přikývne Sherlock na souhlas. „A taky vím, že jste u odvodu lhal."

„Že jsem- Co prosím?" zamračí se pegas a postaví se ještě rovněji, jako by se chtěl udělat ještě větším, než je Sherlock. Což je vlastně dost směšné, protože je o půl hlavy menší.

„Podváděl jste u odvodu." zopakuje Sherlock. „Ale to by poznal každý, ne?"

„A smím vědět jak?" zamračí se John ještě víc.

„Vaše levé křídlo je raněné, ale ne ze sportu nebo z nedbalosti. Bylo pokousáno něčím velkým. Podle tvaru jizvy to byla psovitá šelma. Ovšem takhle velká a napadne pegase? Jedině velevlk, ale ti žijí jen v horách na severní hranici Brittanie. Nebo bych měl spíš říct žili, než jsme je ve válce zahnali na druhou stranu pohoří. Takže jste se musel účastnit některé z bitev. Válka skončila před deseti lety a vám není ani třicet. Nikdo mladší dvaceti let není do armády přijat, takže jste musel lhát, abyste se tam dostal. Lhal jste u odvodu." vychrlí ze sebe Sherlock tak rychle, jako by se ani nemusel nadechovat.

„No – ty – bláho." vydechne John Watson po chvíli. „To bylo – úžasné."

„Úža- To myslíte vážně?" nakrčí Sherlock nechápavě čelo.

„No samozřejmě. Neuvěřitelný." pousměje se pegas.

„Je to genius, tohle umí s každým." ozve se Billy.

John překvapeně otočí hlavu ke krbu, ale stejně nevidí, kdo to mluvil.

„Ehm, jmenuji se Billy the Skull." představí se Billy a vznese se do vzduchu.

„Billy the Skull." zopakuje John a podívá se na Sherlocka.

„Billy je můj starý přítel. No, když říkám přítel- Vytvořil jsem ho." vysvětluje propagovaný jednorožec nejistě.

„Vy se musíte hodně nudit, co?" pousměje se John, než se vrátí k Billymu. „Já jsem John, rád tě poznávám, Billy."

„Já jsem Sherlock Holmes." plácne jednorožec rychle. „Ale dávám přednost, když se mi říká jen Sherlock."

„Jak si přejete." pousměje se John.

„No, ale máte toho ještě dost na vybalování, tak vás nebudu rušit." rozhlédne se John kolem. „Paní Hudsonová trvala na seznámení a to jsme už splnili, tak vás nechám. Dobrou noc a zase někdy příště."

„Dobrou." rozloučí se Billy.

„Sherlocku, Billy." kývne ještě pegas, než odejde.

„Slyšel jsi to?" obrátí se alicorn na lebku, když si je jistý, že je John ve svém bytě.

„Jo. Řekl, že jsi _úžasný_ a _neuvěřitelný_." zopakuje Billy nadšeně.

„Normálně všichni s mumláním utečou nebo mi nadávají, ale on mě – chválil." řekne Sherlock, jako by sám pochyboval o tom, čeho byl před chvíli svědkem.

„Mám rád tohodle Johna Watsona." prohodí Billy the Skull s jistotou.

Sherlock jen pokýve hlavou na souhlas, než se vrátí ke knize. Ale ještě chvíli trvá, než je schopný se zase plně soustředit. Reakce Johna Watsona na jeho dedukce je snad ještě větší šok než zjištění, že je s ním Moriarty pokrevně příbuzný.

- - o - -

I přes Billyho obvyklé a jako obvykle naprosto neúčinné připomínky si Sherlock nešel lehnout a strávil noc pozorováním nebe a překreslováním hvězdné mapy. Astronomie mu sice obvykle nic neříká, ale překreslit ty tečky na papír a srovnat je s druhým papírem není zas tak složité. I když je to dost nudné a zdlouhavé.

Bez ohledu na to, že Mycroftovi nestihl nic říct o Moriatyho blížícím se útěku, nemíní Sherlock dovolit, aby někdo zařídil věčnou noc. Navíc to nebyla jeho chyba, to Mycroft ho nenechal mluvit. Je sice velice pravděpodobné, že Mycroft o blížícím se nebezpečí ví (zas tak hloupý není), ale Sherlock nemíní nic riskovat. Ví, co má Moriarty v plánu.

Jestli byl Richard aspoň z poloviny tak chytrý jako on nebo Mycroft (a i to je vysoce nad průměrem Brittanie), pokusí se zničit Elementy harmonie, aby ho již nikdo nemohl uvěznit na Měsíci nebo kdekoliv jinde. Čekat tam 1000 let, to musela být pěkná nuda. Ale zpátky k tématu.

Moriarty zkusí zničit Elementy harmonie a Sherlock tomu musí zabránit. Musí ty krystaly schovat jinde a ideálně každý na jiném konci Brittanie, jak to bylo původně, protože vážně– Čí to byl nápad, nechat je všechny na jednom místě? A nehlídané.

Ovšem nad tímhle Sherlock moc dlouho neuvažoval, protože podle jeho pozorování zbývá možná tak den, maximálně dva, než budou hvězdy ve správné poloze a Moriarty uteče z Měsíce.


	3. Jezero

Nakonec ráno přece jen zastihlo Sherlocka spícího. Ne, že by onu důležitou informaci o Moriartym nebral vážně, ale po návratu do obývacího pokoje způsobila kombinace skoro týdne bez spaní a rány do temene od Billyho, že Sherlock padl na pohovku (doslova) a i v kabátu upadl do limbu. A z něho se probudil až kolem poledne. Děkovat zato může jen povyku v ulicích, Billy by ho nechal spát dál, kvůli starostem o Sherlockovo zdraví.

Sherlock se ani nezdržoval hádkami s Billym a rovnou se rozběhl pryč z bytu. A lebka letí za ním.

Sherlock by se nejraději vyptal Johna nebo paní Hudsonové na Měsíční věž, ale ani jeden už není doma. Koho jiného by se mohl ptát? Lestrade, ten strážník by to mohl vědět. A počkat, neříkala paní Hudsonová, že je John doktor? S touto vědomostí by ho mohl najít a vzít sebou. Počkat. Proč uvažuje nad tím, že vezme někoho sebou? On přece nikoho nepotřebuje, jedině tak Billyho. Ale Johna i tak vezme sebou. Ale určitě jenom proto, že je John voják, kvůli ničemu jinému. Bude se mu hodit bojovník. To je všechno, určitě.

Jo, jen si to nalhávej dál.

Sherlock je tak ztracený v myšlenkách, že do někoho vrazí. Ten někdo se ukáže být světlounce žlutým pegasem se světle hnědou hřívou.

„A jejda." špitne pegas.

A jo, je to ženská.

„Ne-není vám nic?" špitne kobylka, i když je to Sherlock, kdo vrazil do ní.

„Nevíte, kde tady najdu doktora Watsona?" zeptá se Sherlock okamžitě.

„Jste raněný? To – pro páníčka – to jsem nechěla, vážně! Co vás bolí?" vyptává se pegaska.

„Nic mi není." zarazí ji Sherlock a rychle se postaví. „Víte, kde je?"

„No, možná se šel podívat na Irene." usoudí kobylka a trochu zčervená. „Všichni tam šli."

„Kdo je Irene a kde ji najdu?" ptá se Sherlock hned.

„Irene Adlerová. Nejslavnější modelka a módní návrhářka v Brittanii." vysvětlí kobylka s udiveným výrazem. Očividně nechápe, že ji Sherlock nezná.

„Irene sem vždycky přijíždí na léto. Má vilu u jezera a asi tu nejrychlejší loď tady." pokračuje kobylka. „Vždycky přijíždí s velkou slávou a všichni se na ni jdou podívat, protože je velice krásná."

„Davy poníků u jezera. Jasně." přikývne Sherlock na znamení, že rozumí a vzápětí běží dál.

A Billy za ním, i když se po srážce s pegasem schoval, aby malou nevyděsil.

Jak pegaska říkala, že se všichni chodí dívat na Irene, nejspíš to myslela doslovně, protože na břehu jezera není k hnutí.

„Neviděli jste doktora Watsona? Nevíte, kde je John Watson?" ptá se Sherlock všech poníků okolo, ale žádný neví, kde pegase se zraněným křídlem najít. Sherlock má sto chutí shodit kabát a vzlétnout, aby měl větší přehled, ale to nesmí. Prozradil by se. A Billy taky moc nepomáhá, protože jeho zjevení mezi poletujícími pegasy většinou způsobuje paniku.

„Nevíte, kde je John Watson? Doktor!" ptá se Sherlock zatímco se s pomocí magie a kopání do kotníků prodírá davem. Za sebou nechává spoustu nespokojených obyvatel Bakervillu, ale je mu to jedno. Potřebuje svého souseda, ostatní mu jsou ukradení.

„Hele, pošuku, co kdybys vypadnul!" křikne za Sherlockem kdosi. Stojí tam hubený poník s ulíznutou černou hřívou a rozčíleným výrazem.

„Víš, kde je John Watson?" zeptá se ho Sherlock chladně.

„Proč bych ti to sakra říkal?" hádá se poník.

„Když neznáš odpověď, tak raději mlč." varuje ho Sherlock a chce pokračovat v cestě, ale v tu chvíli se k němu vrátí Billy.

„Pomoc!" křikne jen lebka a vletí Sherlockovi pod kabát.

O chvíli později na místě mezi Sherlockem a hubeným poníkem přistane čokoládově zbarvená pegaska s vlnitou hřívou a rozčíleným výrazem.

„To k tobě patří ta obludka, co nás otravuje?" zeptá se pegaska ostře.

„Není to obludka, ale lebka." upozorní ji Sherlock klidně.

„Je to obludka, pokud je to něco takového a mluví to. Nejspíš je to prokletý." zlobí se pegaska. „Měl by ses toho zbavit."

„Nebudu se _toho_ zbavovat." odsekne alicorn naštvaně. „Je to můj přítel."

„Přítel?!" vyprskne hubený poník. „Ty seš vážně pošuk, jestli se kamarádíš s prokletou lebkou. Pokud ta lebka teda není jediná, kdo se s tebou chce kamarádit. Z poníků o tebe nikdo nestojí."

„Jo, pošuk." přidá se čokoládový pegas. „Vidím proč."

Sherlock vztekle trhne hlavou a jeho roh se rozzáří jasným světlem.

A vzápětí mají oba posměváčci srostlou pusu. Oba se snaží něco říct a nebo křičet, ale nic se nestane, a tak se oba rozběhnou pryč.

„Už můžeš vylést." řekne Sherlock směrem k Billymu, který je stále pod kabátem a otočí se, aby mohl pokračovat v hledání Johna Watsona. Ovšem nikam nedojde.

Během hádky kolem Sherlocka a posměváčků vytvořili ostatní obyvatelé Bakervillu volný prostor a teď v tomto volném prostoru stojí další jednorožec. Kobylka, abychom byli přesní, se stříbrobílou srstí a uhlově černou hřívou spletenou do slušivého drdolu. Nemá na sobě žádné šperky ani šaty nebo plášť a stejně poutá pozornost všech okolo.

„Neviděla jste doktora Watsona?" zeptá se jí Sherlock, když se zbaví překvapení.

„Škoda." řekne kobylka hlasem, který by přinutil většinu poníků v okolí, aby se za ní plazili. „Doufala jsem, že jste tady kvůli mně."

„Vy jste Irene?" zaptá se Sherlock a s pozvednutým obočím si jednorožkyni prohlédne.

„Irene Adlerová, ke tvým službám." pousměje se kobylka.

„Pokud nevíte, kde je Watson, jsou mi vaše služby k ničemu." usoudí Sherlock a rozhlédne se. Vypadá to, že chce odejít, ale Irene mu přišlápne plášť a nakloní se k němu, aby mu mohla šeptat do ucha.

„Kdyby sis to rozmyslel a rozhodl se, že chce raději mě než doktora Watsona, stačí říct. Ráda vyhovím všem přáním." řekne Irene tiše, lehce kousne Sherlocka do ucha a s hlavou vzhůru odcupitá pryč.

Za sebou nechává doslova ztuhleho Sherlocka s červenými tvářemi.

„Sherlocku?" špitne Billy, který se konečně odvážil pryč z kabátu. „Prodírá se k nám strážník Lestrade a jsou s ním i ti dva posměváčci."

„To zas bude otrava." usoudí Sherlock s protočením očí, ale neutíká. Lestrade by mohl vědět, kde je John Watson.

„Dobrý den, strážníku." pozdraví Sherlock a i jeho hlas zní otráveně, není to jen výraz.

„Tihle dva tvrdí, že jste je proklel." kývne strážník směrem k poníkovi a pegasce. „Nechcete mit o vysvětlit?"

„Rád." přikývne Sherlock. „Hledám doktora Watsona a bylo mi řečeno, že by mohl být tady. Billy the Skull mi pomáhal, když ho napadla tahle pegaska a tenhle poník mě začal urážet. Protože jsem neměl a pořád nemám čas na idioty, očaroval jsem je, aby nemohli mluvit."

„Andersone, Donovanová, co jsem vám říkal o vašem zvyku urážet všechny okolo?" zamračí se Lestrade na dva mlčící posměváčky, než se zase obrátí na Sherlocka. „Mohl byste je odčarovat?"

„Proč bych to dělal?" nakrčí Sherlock nos.

„Protože vás pak zavedu za Watsonem." slíbí Lestrade.

„Fajn." protočí Sherlock oči, než se podívá na posměváčky. „Jedno křivé slovo proti mně nebo proti Billymu a kouzlo se vrátí. Doufám že je to jasné." S těmi slovy se jeho roh rozzáří a poník i pegaska mohou otevřít pusu.

„Hele, berte to varování vážně." řekne strážník, když se ti dva začnou nadechovat, aby promluvili. Nakonec se jen oba vydají pryč. A to dost rychlým tempem.

„Hele, na rovinu." obrátí se strážník na Sherlocka. „Nemám rád, když tady někdo používá magii proti ostatním, takže to laskavě už nedělejte. Ale ti dva už potřebovali lekci."

„Takže ty dva můžu očarovávat?" zeptá se Sherlock zvědavě.

„Ne. Jen vám to pro tentokrát nebudu vyčítat." upřesní Lestrade. „Pojďte, zavedu vás za Johnem."

„To budu rád. Potřebuju s ním mluvit co nejdřív." řekne Sherlock vážně.

„Stalo se snad něco? Je někdo zraněný?" zeptá se Lestrade vážně.

„Ještě se nic nestalo. A s trochou štěstí ani nestane." odpoví Sherlock krátce.

Víc už ani jeden z koníků ani vznášející se lebka neřeknou, jen Billy se zase schová v kabátu.

- - o - -

John Watson je snad až na druhém konci města, kde ošetřuje malého poníka, který vypadá, jako by měl zlomenou nohu. A s Johnem je tam i kobylka, kterou Sherlock srazil na ulici.

„To je on!" vyhrkne pegaska nadšeně, když uvidí Sherlocka, ale vzápětí trochu zrudne a uhne pohledem.

„Neříkala jste, že bude doktor u jezera?" zaptá se alicorn naštvaně.

„J-já nevěděla, že je tady." špitne pegaska se skloněnou hlavou i křídly. „Vážně. O- omlouvám se vám. J- já- já už musím jít." dodá vzápětí a rozběhne se pryč.

„Taky ses k ní mohl chovat slušně." zamračí se John na svého souseda, než se vrátí ke zraněnému chlapci.

„Johne, musím s tebou mluvit. Teď hned." řekne Sherlock netrpělivě.

„Jenže já teď hned nemůžu. Musíš chvíli počkat." nenechá se John rušit.

Sherlock jen netrpělivě přešlápne a zamumle si pod nosem něco o pitomých pegasech, ale jinak mlčí a zůstává na místě.

Konečně, po více než půlhodině John předá raněného poníka rodičům a vydá se za čekající dvojicí.

„Tak co se děje?" zeptá se John.

„Potřebuju se dostat k Měsíční věži." vyhrkne Sherlock hned.

„Kam?" diví se John i Lestrade.

Sherlock jen protočí oči, než se pustí do vysvětlování.

„Měsíční věž. Ta budova, co trčí z lesa za jezerem. Už víte?" zeptá se tónem, jakým se mluví k malým a nechápavým dětem.

„Proč zrovna tam?" nechápe Lestrade. „Skoro tisíc let tam nikdo nebyl."

„Ve věži jsou schované krystaly, které kdysi uvěznily Moriartyho na měsíci." vysvětluje Sherlock. „Problém je v tom, že dnes se Moriarty osvobodí a pokusí se krystaly zničit, aby je už nemohly proti němu použít. Proto se tam musím dostat dřív a ty krystaly odnést a schovat do bezpečí."

„Moriarty." hlesne strážník. „Mluvíte o té pohádce pro děti?"

„To myslíš vážně?" zamračí se John trochu nevěřícně, trochu ustaraně.

„Samozřejmě, že to myslím vážně. A není to pohádka, je to skutečnost. Moriarty se dnes osvobodí a znovu zahají svůj plán o věčné noci a vládou nad světem." mávne Sherlock netrpělivě kopytem, než se obrátí přímo na Johna. „Jde o to, že potřebuju nějakého průvodce, který by mě dostal přes jezero a lesem k věži a zpátky."

„A to mám být já?" pozvedne John obočí.

„Jistě, kdo jiný?" zavrtí Sherlock nevěřícně hlavou.

„Tak jo." přikývne John bez dalšího váhání.

„Cože?" zarazí se Greg i Sherlock.

„Beru to, dovedu tě k věži." zopakuje a upřesní John. „Má to ale jeden háček. Nemám loď, kterou bychom se dostali na druhý břeh."

„To je v pořádku." mávne Sherlock netrpělivě kopytem. „Můžeme si půjčit tu teoreticky nejrychlejší loď na jezeře. Tedy bude-li panička doma, to je taky otázkou."

„Jdu s vámi." ozve se za Sherlockem a Johnem. „Sice se mi nechce věřit, že existuje Moriarty, ale pokud tady hrozí nějaký problém, chci být u toho a zastavit ho."

„Pro mě, za mě." škubne Sherlock netrpělivě ocasem. „Hlavně už nezdržujte."

S těmi slovy se poník v kabátu otočí na kopytu a rozběhne se zpátky k jezeru. John a Lestrade si jen vymění udivené pohledy, než se rozběhnou za ním. Koník v kabátu se zastaví až před dveřmi do velké luxusní vily, která stojí na břehu jezera.

„Sherlocku, proč jdeme sem?" zeptá se John nejistě.

„Dle té pegasky, co s tebou byla u toho zraněného kluka, má Irene Adlerová nejrychlejší loď na jezeře a dnes mi ta samá Adlerová řekla, že kdybych potřeboval její služby, ať příjdu, že vyhoví všem mím přáním." vysvětluje Sherlock skoro úředním hlasem.

„Počkat." zarazí se Lestrade. „Irene Adlerová ti řekla, že ti splní všechna přání a ty chceš půjčit loď?"

„Ano." přikývne Sherlock a podívá se na strážníka, jako by ho měl za naprostého idiota.

Nutno říct, že Greg se na něj dívá úplně stejně.

„Dobrý den, pánové." ozve se od dveří hlas Irene Adlerové. I tentokrát zní, jako by je pouhým pozdravem chtěla svádět.

„Přišel jsem využít vaší nabídky." přeskočí Sherlock zdvořilosti. „Potřebuju si půjčit vaši loď, prý je dost rychlá."

„Vidím, že jste našel svého doktora." mrkne jednorožkyně směrem k Johnovi. „Nechcete jít dál a občerstvit se? Strážníka samozřejmě můžete vzít sebou."

„Nemám čas na hlouposti." trhne Sherlock ocasem. „Potřebuji loď. Půjčíte mi ji, nebo ne?"

„Tak nepřístupný." povzdechne si Irene a přejde těsně před Sherlocka. Skoro se dotýkají čenichy.

„Řekněte, byl jste někdy s kobylkou?" zeptá se Irene tiše, ale i tak ji Lestrade a Watson slyší a trochu zčervenají.

„Co to má co společného s lodí?" zarazí se Sherlock nechápavě.

„No, myslím, že tahle odpověď mluví za vše." pousměje se Irene. „Řekněte, na co vy tři potřebujete moji loď?"

„Potřebujeme se dostat přes jezero. A to co nejdřív." odsekne Sherlock.

„A co za jezerem?" vyzvídá jednorožkyně dál. „Na procházku v Temném lese je trošku pozdě, nemyslíte? Může to být i trochu nebezpečné."

„Mně nebezpečí nevadí." mávne Sherlock kopytem. „A teď mi laskavě odpovězte. Půjčíte loď nebo mám jít hledat jinam?"

„Docela nezdvořilé." ušklíbne se Irene. „Ale pojďte tedy za mnou, vezmu vás na svou loď."

S těmi slovy kobylka zavře dveře a s hlavou i ocasem nahoru vyrazí k molu vedle domu. Kotví u něj jen jediná jasně bílá loď elegantního tvaru. Vlastně vše na lodi vypadá elegantně a taky draze, od špičky přídě až po název 'Belgravia' na zádi.

„Račte nastoupit, pánové." vyzve Irene svůj doprovod, sotva vejde a palubu.

„Plujete taky?" zeptá se Lestrade trochu udiveně, když se Irene postaví ke kormidlu.

„Je to moje loď." řekne Irene krátce.

„Tak fajn." pokrčí strážník rameny a usadí se na jedné lavečce. John a Sherlock si sednou vedle sebe naproti němu.

Irene se jen pousměje, než se obrátí zpět ke kormidlu. Její roh se rozzáří třpytivým světlem a loď vyrazí na jezero, než se rychle jako šipka vydá po hladině na druhou stranu.

„Jak víš, že se Moriarty dnes osvobodí?" zeptá se John zvědavě.

„Uvěznili ho rok před korunovací krále Mycrofta, což bude příští rok rovných tisíc let. Navíc v jedné knize z londinijské knihovně měli o Moriartym spoustu informací i mapu hvězdné oblohy, pod kterou Moriartyho zakleli. Celou noc jsem kontroloval jejich polohu. Dnes v noci to bude tisíc let."

„Neměli bychom to hlásit?" zeptá se Lestrade nejistě. „Král by o tom měl vědět, ne?"

„Jestli o tom neví, je to idiot." mávne Sherlock netrpělivě kopytem.

„Takhle bys o králi neměl mluvit." zamračí se strážník nesouhlasně.

„Proč ne? Protože je to král?" nakrčí Sherlock nos. „Klidně mu to řeknu i do očí."

„A jak schování těch krystalů pomůže?" vloží se do jejich hádky John. „Chci říct. Jdeme pro ty krystaly, aby je Moriarty nerozbil, ale nejde udělat i něco s tím, aby vůbec neutekl? Já nevím, třeba ho znovu zaklít?"

„Mycroft, což měl být největší kouzelník v Brittanii, nedokázal Moriartyho porazit a ty to chceš zvládnout?" uškíbne se Sherlock trochu posměšně.

„Klid, Johne." řekne Greg, když to vypadá, že se začne pegas hádat. „Štve ho, že to sám taky nezvládne."

„A to víš odkud?" obrátí se Sherlock na poníka.

„Právě jsi řekl, že to král nezvládne a kdo seš ty, abys to dokázal?" posmívá se Greg.

„Jsem Sherlock Holmes." odpoví alicorn hrdě.

Strážník jen protočí oči a podívá se na jezero.

Sherlock se zatváří, jako by se chtěl dál hádat, ale jedno žduchnutí do ramene ho zastaví. Místo na Grega se Sherlock zamračí na Johna, který jen mlčky zavrtí hlavou. Alicorn jen protočí oči, ale zůstane mlčet.

Teprve asi za polovinou jezera John znovu promluví.

„Dá se Moriarty zastavit?" zeptá se Sherlocka. „Chci říct, i když budeme mít všechny ty krystaly, budou mám k něčemu?"

„S pomocí krystalů a magie to půjde." odpoví mu jen Sherlock a víc už tohle téma nerozebírá.

„Hele, když už je ta pohádka o Moriartym skutečná, tak co takhle ostatní pohádky?" ozve se Lestrade, který stále hledí na jezero.

„Co? Vidíš malou mořskou kobylku?" rýpne si Sherlock.

„Ne, spíš jednoho vodního skřítka, který prý krade lodě." odpoví Lestrade s klidem.

„Cože?" lekne se John.

„Kdo?" diví se Sherlock.

„Říká se, že na lesní straně jezera žije skřítek, který chce mít tu nejlepší loď na jezeře." pustí se do vysvětlování dosud mlčící Irene. „Takže vždycky, když se na jeho straně jezera nějaká taková objeví, skřítek ji ukradne."

„Takže si vystupujeme?" zeptá se John nejistě, ale nikdo mu na to nic neřekne.

K bílé lodi Belgravia připluje trochu menší hnědá loďka, u jejíhož kormidla stojí nevysoký humanoidní tvor s šedivou kůží, zarostlý vlasy a vousy, které vypadají spíš jako vodní řasy. Oblečený je skřítek do něčeho, co vypadá jako modrozelená tóga, za které mu trčí jen chodidla a ruce s dlouhými prsty s plovacími blánami.

Sotva se vodní skřítek dotkne bílé lodi, ta se zastaví, jako by zamrzla v ledu a i přes zář Irenina rohu se nehne z místa.

„Přebírám si vaši loď. Od teď je moje." řekne skřítek bublavým hlasem.

„Na to bych se ještě podíval." řekne Greg naštvaně a postaví se.

Ale víc už neřekne, protože promluví Irene.

„Ještě si ji nemůžete převzít, nejsme na břehu."

„To není můj problém." mávne skřítek rukou.

„Podívejte, když se tady utopíme, akorát znečistíme vodu, což bude i váš problém." pustí se Irene do vysvětlování. „Toho ovšem budete ušetřen, pokud nás necháte vystoupit na břeh. Podívejte, les už je blízko, stačí k němu jen dorazit a máte od nás klid. A čím dřív tam budeme, tím dříve budete moci získat tuto loď."

Dlouho skřítek jen mlčí a podezíravě pozoruje pozoruje Irene, ale nakonec promluví.

„Fajn, ale jen k nejbližšímu břehu." rozhodne nakonec a vyskočí na palubu Belgravie.

A vzápětí loď vyrazí ke břehu tak rychle, že vše kolem vypadá rozmazaně. A během pár minutek se vše zase zastaví a bílá loď zakotví u travnatého břehu. Nebo spíš u travnatého pruhu, protože ani ne po dvou metrech začínají hustě růst stromy. Dřív, než se kterýkoliv ze čtyř poníků stačí pohnout, mávne vodní skřítek rukou a všichni jsou najednou na trávě, jako by je přemístil kouzlem. Což se nejspíš i stalo.

Bez jediného dalšího slova je skřítek pryč i s Belgravií. A jeho bývalá loď zmizela taky.

„Pánové, doufám, že tenhle výlet bude zajímavý, protože jdu s vámi." řekne Irene, ovšem dívá se přitom jen na Sherlocka. „Dlužíš mi loď, cizinče. Nebo jinou náhradu." dodá s mrknutím, než se otočí čelem k lesu. A při oné otočce nezapomene zlehka švihnout Sherlocka ocasem přes nos.


End file.
